El Reencuentro: En busca de la verdad
by AlexSandler
Summary: ZADR! Zim And Dib Romance chicoXchico. Zath, una chica, en busca de su verdadero proposito en la vida, vive soñando con viajar a las estrellas y conocer otros mundos pero lo que no sabe es que ella puede hacer eso y mucho mas, su padre dib, le ha ocultado algo muy importante. pronto lo descubrirá


El Reencuentro; En busca de la verdad  
Fanfic ZADR

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim es creación de Jhonen Vasquez, y legalmente es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Viacom.

"Estarás bien mi vida, lo estarás, yo sé que sin mi puedes salir adelante, sabes que volveré, es una promesa."

Era una noche callada, el viento soplaba cálido y suave que al contacto con la piel causaba un leve escalofrío, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas la acompañaban en el cielo azul oscuro y misterioso; una figura femenina se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto para poder contemplar tan bello paisaje nocturno que tanto le llamaba la atención; caminó hacia afuera para apoyarse en el barandal de su balcón, miró hacia arriba para luego suspirar suavemente.

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo, mirar el cielo nocturno mientras sentía muy dentro de si misma una vacío que no sabia explicar, un sentimiento de duda, algo que la abrumaba, tenia deseos de poder estar entre las estrellas, descubrir otros mundos, viajar entre galaxias, pero solo eran eso… deseos. Era realista, y se decía a si misma que eso no podía hacerse realidad, volvió a suspirar, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba una voz llamándola.

-Zath?- una voz masculina la llamaba desde el piso de abajo-

-ya voy…- respondió la chica, cerro su ventana y bajo a donde estaba su padre, un hombre de 38 años de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos castaño claro con gafas.

La chica de cabello, tez y ojos similares le sonrío cuando vio sentado al hombre en el sofá de la sala junto a un paquete leyendo cómodamente un libro.

-que sucede Dib?- pregunto Zath acercándose al mencionado viendo como levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

-te ha llegado un paquete desde Francia, tu tía Gaz te ha mandado un regalo- le sonrío a su hija extendiéndole el paquete.

-la tía Gaz esta en Francia? – tomo su regalo y se sentó cómodamente a un lado de su padre.

-eso parece… - continuó su libro- ábrelo… o quieres esperar a mañana para saber que es?

-…? Por que mañana? – preguntó algo confundida la chica

-mañana cumples 21 hija… como has podido olvidar tu cumpleaños- le miró algo angustiado- que te tiene tan distanciada de ti misma que no recuerdas tu nacimiento?

-nada… es… solo, lo mismo de siempre… conoces la historia- agacha la cabeza mirando su regalo-

-no te angusties mi vida, eres muy especial, y uno no sabe si esos deseos se harán realidad o no… el que quiere, puede, y como eres de parecida a mi… lo lograrás - le sonríe y besa su frente. – ve a dormir ahora, mañana iremos temprano a la ciudad a comprar un pastel.

-no crees que estoy demasiado mayor? – se levanta el sofá y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras con el paquete en sus manos

-uno no esta nunca demasiado mayor para ser consentidos hija – disimulo una sonrisa ocultándola con su libro y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera las escaleras- hasta mañana mi vida, te quiero.

-buenas noches papá – subió sin prisa las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejó el paquete sobre su escritorio, rodeo la cama y miró por la ventana por última vez, vio pasar lo que parecía una estrella fugaz pero no se convencía, había algo insólito en ella, lo dejó pasar, no tenia ánimos de investigar en ese momento, se cambió de ropa colocándose su pijama y se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo adornado completamente de calcomanías de estrellas, se recostó de lado y apagó la lámpara de noche que estaba a un costado de la cama, se arropó con las cobijas y cerró sus ojos para dormir, sentía que este no iba a ser un cumpleaños normal.

El día mostraba su cara, la noche había sido larga y Zath sentía sus parpados pesados, se giró en su cama rehusándose a despertar, el brillante sol se habría paso por las cortinas insistente dispuesto a despertar a la chica a como de lugar. Zath se revolvía en la cama intentado seguir sumergida en su sueño en vano, se quejó mientras se sentaba en la cama y revolvía su largo cabello negro, miró la hora; las diez y cuarto, era temprano, bostezó y se levantó para dirigirse al baño donde se lavó el rostro y los dientes, luego salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su padre, entró con sigilo para luego saltar sobre el hombre que aun dormía.

-buenos días!, esta perfecto para tomar sol con limonada! Papi… levántate, vamos- sacudía el cuerpo de su somnoliento padre.

-cariño, por favor hoy por fin me puedo levantar tarde por que son vacaciones y tu vienes a sacarme imprudentemente de mi magnifico sueño?

-para eso estamos las hijas!, go, go, go arriba que mas tarde no haré desayuno.- le sonrió la chica mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba escaleras abajo para llegar ala cocina en donde comenzó a preparar un desayuno liviano para ella y algo rico para su padre.

rato después sintió los pesados pasos de su padre en las escaleras, ella tenía todo listo para empezar a desayunar cuando apareció el hombre por la puerta de la cocina.

-no crees que el que debería hacer desayuno hoy soy yo?- le dijo mirándola - es tu cumpleaños no el mío.

-no lo tomes a mal pero no te levantarías a hacerme el desayuno, eres un dormilón en vacaciones - sonrió burlonamente, el hombre suspiró pesadamente-

-bueno... - se sienta en la mesa - tienes razón, soy todo un oso perezoso en vacaciones.

-encenderé la televisión si no te importa- caminó hacia donde estaba situada la mencionada y la encendía, justo estaban dando las noticias, en donde mostraban una extraña nave que se había estrellado a unos miles de kilómetros de donde vivían, ya que los dos vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, ambos odiaban el molestoso ruido de la gente, dib había juntado dinero y había comprado el terreno, posteriormente construido la casa, era bastante amplia para que Zath tuviera espacio para jugar, además para construir su laboratorio debajo de esta para él.

la reportera entrevistaba al tipo que la había encontrado, mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar al lugar.

Reportera: y como es que se dio cuenta que se había estrellado esta supuesta "nave espacial"

Tipo: eeeeeeeeer... bueno, yo estaba en mi automóvil cuando sin pensar miré hacia la derecha y ahí estaba una clase de pelota moraba gigante, me acerqué a ella y esto encontré.

La chica se emocionó al ver el reportaje terminó de hacer el desayuno rápidamente y lo sirvió a su padre el cual se mostraba algo nervioso ante la noticia.

-papi, puedo ir a investigar? por favor?- le suplicó la joven-

-pero mi amor...- la miró dudando si dejarla ir-

-por favor estoy grande además, sabes cuanto estuve esperando esto- su padre suspiro viendo la taza de café que tenia al frente, la contempló por unos minutos y finalmente dijo:

-esta bien, ve... pero ten mucho cuidado.- zath embozó una sonrisa enorme y subió corriendo las escaleras, a cabo de unos minutos bajó nuevamente, tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió de la casa pegando un portazo.

dib se quedo contemplando la taza de café y luego miró por la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por varios minutos hasta que recordó que debía comer, zath se enfadaría si la comida aun esta servida cuando ella llegara.

por otro lado la joven ya llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos en su automóvil, iba a una velocidad un poco alta, si dib estuviera con ella probablemente la estaría regañando, cuando por fin llegó estaba la prensa rodeando aquella nave con extrañas marcas, se bajo de su automóvil y caminó acercándose a la nave, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez mas rápido por la excitación que sentía al poder ver algo que probablemente era de otra galaxia, tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que varios hombres hacían un circulo al rededor de la nave y tapaban el paso a ella, cuando ya estaba cerca volvió en si y se vio al frente de uno de estos hombres.

-Disculpe señorita humana pero no puede acercarse- uno de los hombres le miro desde arriba-

-uh huh... quienes son ustedes? - a chica los miro desafiante-

-somos... de... del FBI - dijo uno de ellos- y tu quien eres, por que quieres ver la nave

-yo? soy una investigadora paranormal, soy Zath Membrana - dijo colocando sus manos a los lados de su cintura, los hombres se miraron y murmuraron entre si un momento, luego miraron a la chica algo extrañados y la dejaron pasar-

-a ti te estábamos esperando - dijo un hombre-

-¿a mi? ¿por que? me conocen? ¿los mandó mi padre?- a lo que un hombre respondió

-si, nos ha mandado el, solo tu puedes llevarte esta nave.- sonrió y volvieron a hacer el circulo para que los civiles no se acercaran.

-oh... bueno gracias- sonrió la chica y se acercó sigilosamente a el extraño artefacto extraterrestre que parecía estar en perfecto estado excepto por unos raspones por el aterrizaje forzoso.

Zath nuevamente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a un camión para llevarse la nave a casa, mientras esperaba entró en ella y comenzó a ver todo lo que tenia, movió controles, palancas, manivelas, botones, buscando algo para ver si lograba funcionar, pero todo era en vano. suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en el asiento cerrando los ojos pero los abrió inmediatamente algo alcanzo a ver, en el techo de la nave había una escritura, algo que le parecía familiar, unas tipos de runas, las miró detenidamente, casi podía pensar que decían su nombre.

Algo la sacó de su meditación el claxon de el camión, había llegado mas rápido de lo esperado, bajo de la nave y dio indicaciones para que la subiera al camión, con ayuda de los hombres que rodeaban la mencionada la subieron sobre el vehículo sin mucho esfuerzo, la chica agradeció a los hombres y subió a su automóvil, comenzó a andar para que el camionero la siguiera rumbo a casa.

En casa Dib estaba algo desesperado en casa, sentía que todo se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento, solo quería que su amada hija volviera para estar mas seguro, menos ansioso, comenzó a lavar la vajilla mientras de fondo se escuchaba adiemus de enya para calmar sus nervios, sabia que este día llegaría, lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo, había esperado 20 años para esto, y creía que se había preparado lo suficiente, pero no era así, solo se había estado engañando a si mismo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, miró la puerta y caminó rápido hacia ella, debe ser Zath, su dulce hija, tomó el pomo de la puerta y ya no se sintió tan seguro, la abrió de golpe y...

-hola Dib mucho tiempo sin verte...


End file.
